Fall from Grace
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: An alternate outcome of Ruby's venture that night of the dance. Depicts Ruby's slip into... a rather disturbing place. Slight S&M/Pain Play to follow, as well as blood. Ruby/Cinder
1. An Igneous Night

The Beacon Dance is in full swing, and Ruby Rose shifts her weight back and forth, swaying in displaced rhythm to the music. It was a lovely dance, and everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun. Was she the only one who felt out of place?

She stands meekly next to the punch bowl, possibly awaiting an approach, possibly awaiting the chance to be able to leave. She takes a look around the room and contrives thoughts about each person she sees. First, her very own teammates. Yang was a person able to be friendly and unyielding to everyone she meets. Paired with her unrelenting nature during battles, she's an incredibly strong person. Ruby was undoubtedly proud to have her as a sister. Weiss was the heiress to Schnee Industries, but her prestige comes not from name alone; she is an amazingly talented dust user as well. Able to form crystalline entities in any way she pleases, her fighting skills were second to none. She is also a wonderful tactician, and the finesse she possesses illustrates a magnificently exquisite scene each time she delves into the fray. Though her personality can be a bit sharp; it's no wonder she'd earned the nickname 'Ice Queen' without knowing.

Ruby takes a few steps back to rest against the window frame. The more she thought of how amazing her teammates were, the more she felt self-conscious about her own abilities.

Blake, having been in a particularly bad slump just a few hours before, looked like she was having a good time as well. To be able to bounce back like that after all the stress she had just put on herself, her mental capacity must be boundless. Her battle style is also well calculated, pragmatic, and she never wasted any effort and always getting to the point. It's an admirable trait.

Ruby sighed and took a sip of her punch. She scanned the room for more of her friends.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Penny… all of these people were skilled in ways which Ruby could only dream of reaching. '_Well, to be fair, Jaune was still probably getting up there, but still_,' Ruby thought to herself.

It was no secret that Ruby came to Beacon Academy rather early. She thought of this to make herself feel better. Surely there must be some type of dormant skill that has yet to show itself; there must be a reason that she was allowed to come here. She knew she wasn't a bad fighter. Actually, she was very impressive herself. She was filled to the brim with pride for her weapon, which she had made herself, and the way she was able to use it. Even sifting through all of these deductions and premises, she still felt she was lacking. She needed something else that would make her unique.

'_Why am I even worrying about that right now, what with all this White Fang stuff going on…'_

Ruby chided herself mentally as she made her way out of the ballroom. Now was certainly not the time to be feeling morose about her flaws.

As she looked up to the night sky, Ruby catches a glimpse of a dark, slender figure bounding from rooftop to rooftop. _'…A woman?'_ She squints, trying to get a better look at the figure, but to no avail. The figure heads directly to the Cross Continental Tower and dives into the bushes. Peculiar.

Ruby glances back at the ballroom, making sure that none of the Atlas soldiers were watching her, and proceeds to follow the mysterious figure.

Using the shadows to mask her presence, Ruby stealthily makes her way to the CCT. '_Who could possibly be… could they be trying to sneak into the tower?' _Ruby tries to conjure up reasoning, but she couldn't really think of anything. Why would someone want to break in during the dance? '_Unless, the dance is a cover… could it be a student from another academy?'_

Ruby recalls that the Vytal Festival was fast approaching, and as such was the reason for the dance tonight. The Vytal Festival is supposed to bring Huntsmen and Huntresses from across Remnant together to celebrate their similarities and differences. It was essentially a cultural festival. So, why would anyone try anything like this? What would they possibly want to accomplish?

Before she can surmise any more possible conclusions, Ruby comes across a downed soldier outside the entrance to the CCT. "What the?"

She looks around for any more people, and makes her way inside when she concludes that the coast is clear. Traversing the building, she comes across more incapacitated soldiers. Even inside the elevator, two soldiers lie unconscious before her.

'_This can't be happening.'_

Ruby steels herself and readies her weapon, which she had called for before she entered the building, and takes the elevator up to the central command room, where she presumed the figure would have gone.

A whir of the elevator is the only sound that can be heard, aside from Ruby's beating heart. She didn't know what she was dealing with, but it was her job to stop it, whatever it may be.

_Ding!_

The elevator reaches its destination. A vigilant girl steps out into the room with her weapon at hand. She calls out, "hello?"

Silence.

Determined that she was not alone, she tries again, "is anyone here?"

Ruby spots something that catches her eye. From behind one of the desks, a slender figure stood up.

'_Whoa…'_

Ruby was struck with bewilderment. The person before her was a beautiful girl. No, beautiful wasn't quite the word to describe her. Bewitching was a tad more fitting. Speaking of fitting, she was wearing a dark grey catsuit, the color matching her hair, and doing the same to compliment the outline of her body. Beneath those dark grey locks were fiercely golden eyes that penetrated Ruby's being, and left a cold, spine-chilling sensation radiating through her. There was something about this person that immediate drew Ruby to her. Within that moment, Ruby decided that she wanted to be near this person. She didn't know exactly how, but this person would give her that thing she lacked. A reason to be called unique, a thing to have for herself that no one else could.

Ruby stepped back in preparation for battle however, once she saw the girl step forward. She lowered her scythe and took a sturdy, defensive stance that was ready to counter any movement she made. But the girl simply continued to walk calmly over to Ruby, not telegraphing any sort of maneuver whatsoever. That was when Ruby let just an inch of her guard down, and in that instant she knew she'd messed up.

The alluring beauty manipulates an amount of dust almost instantaneously to form two long chains of fire, which wrapped themselves around Ruby's wrists, causing her to drop her weapon. The chains pulled both wrists above her head and attached themselves to the nearby wall.

"O-ow, ow! What are you doing?!" Ruby cries out in pain, the chains that trapped her were searing her skin. They weren't doing the damage that actual fire would do, yet, but it still hurt like hell. '_So her semblance is fire, huh…'_

The girl makes her way slowly to Ruby's trapped body. Ruby, trying to ignore the pain pulsating through her arms, took a closer look at her attacker. As she walked closer, Ruby could see the outlines of her suit glow a profound orange.

'_She's.. like a candle. It'd actually be kind of pretty, if I weren't being bound by painful fire chains.'_

The orange glows were more detailed up close. Ruby could see within the bounds, little specks of light that palpitated every so often. They closely resembled sparks and cinders from a wild flame. The way the pattern was moving, it was as if they were moving to the beat of this girl's heart. The entire picture painted before her was simply enthralling. Tempting, even.

The girl stopped before Ruby. "Don't you have a dance to be at?" Her voice was as fluid as it was sensual. A low, controlling tone could only be held by someone confident.

Ruby swallowed. "I… uh, I just came to see if you got lost on _your_ way to the dance, but I guess you're not. Heh." Ruby tried to humor her way out of her predicament, but she felt the chains burn hotter after her reply, causing her to emit a pained grunt and a desperate plea, "H-hey stop that! That really.. rrgh, freaking hurts!"

The igneous woman lowered her face to Ruby's. She seemed to realize more than she let on. "…Are you positive you're not here for _another _reason? It's almost as if…" the woman brought burning finger tips to Ruby's cheek, "you _want_ to be here. You were plain curious."

Ruby felt the woman's fingertips scorch her skin, but it was merely an annoying sensation. It wasn't anything like the constant pain her wrists were undergoing right now. Her heart sped up ever so slightly.

"No, I'm.. I'm positive. I followed you because—oww ow ouch.." the fire chains shifted themselves, but lowered their temperatures, "b-because people aren't supposed to be up here. What did you do?"

"Nothing much. You'll see soon enough, anyway." The woman brought her fingertips across the scape of Ruby's neck and over to her left shoulder, settling on the strap of her dress. "Back to the matter at hand. What's wrong, Ruby Rose? Not feeling up to par with your friends?" She started to burn a line through the material of Ruby's dress, igniting a small patch of burning that spread in all directions. When the burning reached the top of the bustline, she laid her hand on top to stop it.

Ruby's breath hitched at the contact, feeling both the warmth of her hand and the chilling intent she gave off. "I didn't… how do you know?"

"I can tell. Such a sweet girl like yourself wouldn't come wandering in here ready to fight, and then letting your guard down once you saw who I was. That isn't like you. You're more skilled than that, I've seen you fight."

Ruby, still trying to ignore the searing of her wrists, looks away to the floor, "That's not true. You just took me by surprise. Mistakes happen to everyone." Ruby couldn't understand it, but this woman was making her feel… something. She couldn't manage her thoughts well while she was up close like this. The mysterious air that she gave off entranced Ruby so much, she wasn't actually sure that she was upset she was in this situation.

'_No, no what the heck? Why am I glad to be pinned up like this? What is WRONG with me?!'_

Ruby continues to fight an internal battle. Conflicting emotions run rampant and she doesn't know what she wants. She knows that this situation is wrong, but her tumultuous heart is telling her that she should pursue further. She should chase this enigma of a woman and lose herself within her. Perhaps she was so dismayed by her own self-consciousness that she needed to do something incredibly drastic to snap out of it.

Lost in thought, Ruby was snapped back to reality by the woman's touch once again. This time, she caught Ruby's thigh.

A red hue enveloped Ruby's face, "w-what are you doing?"

The fiery woman answers in a slightly mocking tone, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Can.. you tell me your name?" Ruby didn't think she would answer, since she did just catch her doing something that was probably illegal, but the woman's next words surprised her.

"Cinder."

"..What?"

"My name is Cinder."

Ruby furrowed her brow in disbelief, "Why would you tell me that? You do know I'm going to turn you in once I get out of here, right?"

Cinder ignited more small flames in five spots on Ruby's dress, raking them up her side. As Ruby bites back her curses, Cinder leans in next to Ruby's ear and answers, "No you won't. You won't turn me in, because you like being here. Being held captive like this. It's rather exciting, isn't it?" Cinder gracefully took hold of the burned portion of dress that used to cover Ruby's thigh and tossed it aside.

Ruby's eyes were shut to try and dull the pain of the fire, but she still managed to open them slightly to look Cinder in the eye, "Not a fucking chance."

That was all Cinder needed. She brought both hands up to start on Ruby's sides, sliding them down and incinerating every inch of fabric that regrettably had been in the way. Cinder purposely lightly seared lines into Ruby's sides, causing the captive girl to writhe in pain under her touch. By this point, Ruby was crying and groaning extensively, but she would not budge and ask for mercy.

Cinder continued the onslaught on Ruby's poor dress. Burning a hole in the area covering Ruby's stomach, Cinder placed a few small kisses on the tender skin, earning a gasp from Ruby. Cinder lowered herself more, trailing light kisses along Ruby's inner thighs. Cinder let her hands wander from Ruby's hips all the way down to her calves, and back up to her buttocks. Inch by inch, Ruby's dress continued to turn to ash. More and more of her bare flesh would be revealed before Cinder, waiting for her to feast upon it.

Ruby's mind was reeling. Between the immense pain of her blistering skin, and the now apparently sexual intent of Cinder's hands, she barely knew up from down. Her mind was going through an assault of emotions, some of them good, some bad, most of them currently very impure, all she _could_ gather is that she didn't want Cinder to stop. She wanted to be burned. She wanted to be kissed.

'_Please don't stop… ever.'_

She wanted to feel every sensation of being alive as there could be. She was yearning to feel her nerves racked, her stimulation sensors overwhelmed, this excitingly dangerous encounter.

'_I want you to hurt me more.'_

By now, she was panting. Her chest was heaving gently, sweat beads forming on various places on her forehead and neck. Her ragged breaths were indicators of her enjoyment, and that was the last thing she wanted Cinder to catch.

Ruby felt a warm, wet sensation on her thigh, causing her to utter a high-pitched whine. Cinder dragged her tongue agonizingly up and down Ruby's thighs before moving up to her mid-section. She traded sucks for bites on both hips, leaving small bruises on the bone. Placing her hand on the small of Ruby's back in a deceivingly gentle fashion, Cinder roughly arched the back into her mouth. She was met with an indistinguishable noise from Ruby, smiling triumphantly in between her licks and sucks. Her fingertips ignited once again, burning 5 spots into the delicate back and leaving the flesh smoking.

Feeling satisfied with the damage she'd done to the bottom, the gleaming woman stands up once again to face Ruby. Her eyes were red from crying, tear streaks showed themselves on her flushed cheeks. Sweat shone across her forehead, along with small beads running down her neck. Probably from trying to suppress the pain, blood trickled from her lip to mix in with the sweat on her neck. Though pained, tired, frustrated and a mess, Ruby locked her silver eyes onto Cinder's gold strongly. She wore an expression that flashed obstinacy, boldness, and desire.

Cinder smirked, "Beautiful."

Ruby was not amused. "Are you done?" she breathed. She tried not to show it, but this ordeal exhausted her completely. "Let me go."

Cinder laughed heartily at the demand. "Let you go? But why? You like this. Admit it."

Before Ruby could protest, Cinder brought her lips to Ruby's, but only grazing them. Controlling fire was a simple matter for Cinder. She could call out any weapon she chose, and could command the wild element in any fashion she pleased. She certainly could use her powers to create two devilish sensations in one. She manifested degree after degree of rising heat from her lips to Ruby's. Feeling the invasive temperature of her lips, Ruby wanted to back her head away. But feeling the soft curve of them as well, she couldn't bring herself to.

She was stuck there, wanting nothing more than to grab the woman's head and eliminate the distance between them entirely, and yet she had to fight her body's flight response to the burning sensation she was getting all too familiar with. The burning kiss of a deadly woman. The perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. This was a dark, sinful realm that no young girl should ever venture, and Ruby wanted to dive in head first.

Ruby was suspended, bound by chains that had burned permanent scars into her and a mere centimeter away from being able to shove her tongue down this woman's throat, and she had no desire to leave. She had just been violated in every possible way, her body aching and miserable, her mind befouled and corrupted. She could feel Cinder pressing slightly harder to suck on her bottom lip, drinking up the blood that remained there. Cinder's tongue made its way across Ruby's stained lip slowly, making sure to clean up every last drop.

Deciding that enough was enough, Cinder abandoned Ruby's lips and stood upright, placing her hands on her hips. She snapped her fingers, and the fiery chains finally relinquished Ruby's wrists from their prison. The beaten girl collapsed onto the floor in a sweaty, bloody mess, relishing the cool feel of the marble.

Cinder kneels down and snatches whatever dress remained on Ruby up and pulls her close to her face. "You know my name now. You know where to find me if you want more." She shoves Ruby back onto the floor without a second thought before making her way to the window, heels tapping the floor in a constant fashion. Through that window, Cinder disappears into the night.

Ruby laid there on the marble, trying her hardest to process what she just went through. She cumbersomely glances to her wrists, her sides, and anywhere else her eyes could reach. She was burned. Her flesh had been branded, and blood was starting to pool in the more serious spots. Dejectedly, she grasped her right wrist with her left hand, checking just how bad the damage was.

She didn't feel anything.

Smiling to herself, she would pretend she was never here.

* * *

><p>an: *takes bath in holy water*

It may not entirely have been very 'M' ish. The second part however, will be. Tread carefully.


	2. Please Forgive Me

**a/n: **Please consider switching the page contrast so it's white text on black background. I think it sets the mood well.

* * *

><p>Walking down the darkened hallway through the exchange student dorms is a little creepy, I have to admit. I've never been here personally, but it's… pretty much the same as the regular dorm in terms of construction. Maybe it's just the air?<p>

Two nights ago, I encountered someone. She was doing something, I didn't know what, in the CCT Tower, and I'm pretty sure I should have turned her in. But I didn't.

She was gorgeous, like a wild flame. Every inch of her kept me mesmerized, and I could hardly tell which way was up or down. I mean, sure, she had me chained up and suffering for a while, but it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad.

I asked Jaune to do a little snooping for me, and found out which room Cinder was staying in. He did seem a little concerned, especially since he'd never even heard of the name Cinder before, but I assured him that she dropped her scroll and that I just wanted to return it to her.

Weiss and Yang were fussing over my wrists last night, asking me all sorts of questions. What happened? Who did this to me? Where did I go the night of the dance? I just told them some things went wrong with training, the burns would heal up in no time. There was nothing to worry about. Funny thing is, Blake was the only one who didn't bother questioning me. She just kept staring into my eyes like she already knew what happened. Maybe she does. She's a kitty cat faunus, she could probably smell anything that happened to me within the last week if she really wanted to. For some reason, I don't really mind her knowing or not. I just hope she doesn't tell my sister. Or Weiss. Especially not Weiss.

I think I'm getting closer to the right room. Turn a right at this corner, and… room twelve. Got it.

Oh man, what should I do? Why… why _am_ I even here? I really, really wanted to see this girl again, and now that I'm here… maybe I should go back. No, no. Ruby, you're already here, you can do this.

But.. what exactly is it that I'm doing?

I knock once.

No answer.

I turn to leave, but I stop myself and face the door again.

I knock twice, softly. Maybe she's sleeping?

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" I mutter to myself, unbeknownst to me that the door opened quietly, revealing Cinder leaning against the frame of the door.

"What wasn't such a good idea?" She asks in a luring voice.

"O-oh! I, uh.." I don't even know what to say.

She suddenly grabs my wrist and yanks me inside, shutting the door and locking it. The feeling of her hand on my wrist triggers a wave of pain that shoots up my arm, from both the current pressure as well as the memory of that night. I like it.

"So you've come," she turns to face me. She moves closer to me, hovering her face mockingly over mine. So she's a little taller than me. I can deal with that.

She releases my wrist and gently cradles my face, feathering her lips across mine, trying to tempt me. No. No, what was going on? She wasn't like this back then. I think she saw the frustration growing on my face, but she continues to treat me properly, softly… _lovingly._

"I.. don't. I, um," I _still_ don't know what to say. I show up at her place, looking for something, some _feeling,_ and I can't say it.

"…I see. Don't worry, my dear. You'll get what you want and more," she says with finality. This is such a broken conversation, how could she possibly know what I want?

All thoughts were wiped from my mind as Cinder kissed me, with tenderness at first, like someone grazing their fingers along a newly bloomed flower. Soon, she began to get rough. She pressed harder, harder on my lips, forcing her tongue through my mouth. I try my best to reciprocate the action, but she was adamant about having the battle in mine. Her hands are grabbing at my clothes, I feel her tearing—

No. I don't want that.

I break out of the kiss and shove her against the wall adjacent to the door. I have her pinned by the shoulders, she's starting to pant. Her eyes were dull just moments before, like a candle about to burn out. But a second later, after what must have been the moment she realized what I really wanted, they lit aflame once more, burning with a fury, with a need to consume. A need to destroy.

I let her break free of my hold so that she may take me once again. Turning her attention to my neck, she starts—aahhh… she's burning them. She's burning my clothes off. Just like what she did that night, her fingertips rake down my back and sides, creating small singe trails on my skin. I'm sure it makes for a pretty picture. Red, blood red droplets, trickling down in beautiful lines.

She's pushing me to her bed, which I fall back on as she climbs on top of me. She's sucking on the side of my neck, very hard. She must mean to leave a mark. Heh. A mark that isn't a burn, I guess. Her right hand trails up from my side and rests on my chest, while her left is still making short work of my skirt. I can see it on her face, in her eyes. This girl wants to hurt me.

By now, Cinder has burned off almost all of my uniform, except for a few stray pieces covering my bra, and half of my skirt. I think she wants to leave them. This.. is my first time in this situation, but I knew that I was already wet, probably from the moment she started kissing me. The arousal ached, a slow throbbing spilling over my lower abdomen. The feeling was maddening, and I needed her. I needed her now. But she was in control, she could have me like this for hours if she wanted. Oh god, I hope she doesn't want that.

She tore through the material of my bra, leaving traces of burnt skin around my breast. She—oohhh my god, she licks from my stomach up to my nipple, and she's biting hard. It hurts, but it's an exciting hurt. A hurt that you never want to end.

"Cinder, nngh…" I've never made sounds like these before. This is moaning? To be honest, I've never really touched myself. Sure I've thought about it, I just never really acted on it. I don't really know what she's doing to me, but I know I want more.

I'm looking down at her, and she meets my gaze with those fiery eyes. I can see her smirking as she swaps sucking for nibbling, switching to my other breast. Does she really like them? I haven't thought of someone wanting me, looking at me in _that_ way.

I start to remember a certain heiress, but Cinder shakes the thought out of me.

Her right hand ventures down, she's… she's touching me now. I hear her let out a laugh when she feels how wet I am, oh man, that's embarrassing…

She releases my breasts and sits up, back on her calves.

"Look at you, my dear. All your flesh is scarred, by me. But that's what you wanted, isn't it?" She asks me, eyeing every inch of my body like a predator that's cornered its prey.

I could only silently look at her and reach to her wrists, begging her to continue. Before I could touch her, she instead snatches up my wrist and pain is once again shot through me like a bullet. I wince, but I'm silent. She lowers herself down to me, I'm really not sure what she's doing now.

Letting go of my wrist, I see her hands stained with my newly pooled blood. She's running her hands along my thighs, smearing my blood all over, raking her nails along the way. She slides her hands to the back of my knees and pushes my legs apart forcefully.

"What are you doing?!" I'm sure an angry blush appeared on my face. I was completely exposed to this woman.

She doesn't answer my question and gives me a long lick. I couldn't stop my vocalizations at this point, her scalding tongue licking agonizingly slow, up and down my…

She's, she's putting it in. She's putting her tongue—hhnnh!—inside of me… Oh, oh god I can't take this. She's dipping her tongue into me faster and faster, I can feel her using her powers to heat her tongue up to make it all the hotter. I can't stop my body from thrashing around, unable to break free, not knowing where to put what. I grab her hair, hoping to gain some control, but—oh, GOD—with an angry growl, she bites me. I don't know where, but it really, _really_ hurt. And it really, REALLY felt good. She was coming at me with full force now, she's licking along me, inside of me, biting me… I could feel it now. I could feel the burning of her body into mine. She was using her tongue to scar me, to brand me where no one else could see. Tears start forming at the corner of my eyes. It hurts, but I love it.

Urging her to continue, I hold onto her hair. I can hear her whimpering now, I don't know if it's out of pleasure, or what. There's a heat, not just from—oh god—not just from her, it's culminating inside my abdomen. It's one of the best feelings I've ever had, and I can't stop myself from gasping, moaning, bucking my hips into her. The pain I'm feeling down there, mixed with this pleasure below my stomach, it was astounding. I grabbed onto the sides of her head to steady myself, bucking into her, onto her tongue, trying to push myself over this cliff. She—"wh…"—she broke herself from my hold and clambered on top of me, kissing me once again.

Despite her mouth being filled with blood, my blood, my.. fluids, I let her in. She's too forceful, I have to shove her off after a few moments to keep myself from suffocating. She doesn't let me rest long and she kisses me hard again, biting my bottom lip, drawing more blood. Her right hand takes the place of her mouth and enters me, she jabs three fingers into me and starts pumping in and out, oh my GOD, Cinder... Three f-fingers is the most I've ever h-had there, it hurts, it hurts so badly.

Her breathing is labored. Her cheeks flushed red, tiny beads of sweat roll down her cheek. She removes her fingers for a moment and strips, leaving herself only in her underwear. She really is gorgeous, truly an adult woman's body. As she shoves her fingers back into me, I catch her eyes for a moment. They're on fire. Her eyes are smoldering, a low, intense heat that shakes me to my very core. Her expression has changed though, her eyebrows are no longer curved condescendingly, they're pulled back, with worry, or maybe pleading…? I—oh my god..—I throw my head back as her fingers rip me apart. She's using her power again. She's using that fucking power again, her fingers lined with a burning sensation. It's so painful. But I need her to keep going. I'm bucking my hips onto her fingers again, our rhythms are matched perfectly. She's hovering her lips above mine and I can feel her small, hot breaths on my skin, sending fiery chills racing down my body. I'm crying at this point. I can't tell if my moans are.. moans, or if they're just cries. She notices my tears, and they drive her wild. She's whimpering a lot now, but she's biting them back, trying to control them. Pounding into me harder and harder, the pain is getting unbearable. I feel the blood trickling from inside me, staining the bedsheets. I don't want to, but I instinctively say, "it.. it hurts, Cinder.." Her wild eyes that could burn down a city. She's screwing her eyes shut now. She's whimpering more, trying to control her fingers still, but I can tell she's having trouble. Her body is moving slowly, in a motion that matched my bucking earlier.

I start to ask, "what's wro—" I'm cut off by her left hand, seizing my mouth, covering it shut. Her fingers are burning into my cheeks, but this time, she can't control them.

"Sh.. sh-shut up, shut UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP—nnnghh!" She's…

Could it be that all this time, she was feeling the same? Is she one of those people that can only gain pleasure from hurting someone else?

I could feel her body riding the wave that rocked her, her moans slathered in a carnal, animalistic passion. I could feel her wetness sliding down her thighs, and meeting the fluids that covered mine. Her fingers are still positioned in me, but she continues to buck into the air, trying to gain more of whatever it was she was feeling. Her spasms seemed to last forever, and they were undeniably long, several seconds passed with her simply trying to gain control of her body again. With one last thrust of her hips, she lets out a loud, breathy cry and collapses on top of me.

That doesn't last long though, she picks her head up to look at me. The fire in her eye subsided to something more akin to lava. Slow, molten, igneous no matter where you look.

She smirks and asks me, "Do you want it?"

A little perturbed by the question, I answer quickly by nodding. She grabs my neck, causing me to choke, and switches our positions nimbly. She slides beneath me, and her guiding my neck, pushes me on top of her, all while keeping her fingers inside of me. Parts of my skirt are still attached, but that's the only thing covering me now. I rest my hands on her stomach and look down at her. Wow, she's so pretty. I can't believe it.

She adds pressure onto my neck, making me sputter and gasp for air; she starts moving her fingers into me again. I'm going insane. Blood is rushing to my head and she's still giving me pleasure and pain, all the way to my core—nnnghh—I can't help it, I start to move along with her, picking up the rhythm from earlier. She removes her hand from my neck—much to my dismay—and places it on my hip, helping me bounce and grind on top of her. I don't know where to put my hands, so I just let them glide along her hips and stomach, hoping that she doesn't mind the contact. As I ride her fingers harder, I can feel her—oh my god, yes—I can feel her heat them up again, once again searing the inside of me. I catch a glimpse of her stomach, some of my blood spilled onto her. My thumb catches some of it, and I graze it along her naval, making a crimson arch. Suddenly, I remember my friends. Yang, Weiss, Blake.. Why was I here again?

Why was I here again?

I began to feel that pressure building up inside of me again, this time it won't escape me. She pounds her fingers into me with purpose, my cries are getting louder, tears still streaming down my face, trailing my skin and running across my burnt flesh. I feel it coming. I feel myself reaching the point of no return. Harder, faster—oohhh GOD, CINDER—I bring myself down onto her. I'm calling her name, but she can only smile. A wicked, tempting smile that sent me spiraling. Somewhere along the lines, I begin to blank out here and there. I'm watching Cinder, and I can hear her, but for a moment, I almost felt nothing. The space around me fades from black to white, from white to black. I feel lost.

Cinder snaps me out of the daze once again, her fingertips burning my hip. One last push, and I find myself pulsing, bucking in the same manner as she was earlier. Everything released at once in that moment, like my soul was being purged from my body. Like she was harvesting it. I could only ride her fingers for seconds more, my fluids spilling down her wrist. Searching for more of that feeling, my emotions dwindled, the feeling of ecstasy ebbing and flowing. That was..

"I've never.." I could hardly breath, "I've never felt that way before."

She could only look up at me silently, a triumphant grin plastered on her face. Her eyes, in a melted lull. Like someone tried to pour cold water on that lava.

She slowly removed her fingers from me, blood and who knows what else coating them. She raises them to her lips, drawing a line resembling lipstick on her bottom lip before bringing her tongue out to lick all around them. She puts them into her mouth, sucking off all the liquid, some of it dried, some of it wet. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could only stare at her with my mouth slightly hanging open as she let out whimpers with her fingers in her mouth. It was sickening. My mind was in a haze. Something snapped, snapped back into place when I saw the malicious intent in her gaze as she enjoyed the taste of my… blood.

…Why was I here again?

She leans up to me for another kiss, but this time it was out of need. Out of want. No. I don't want that. I never wanted that from you. I back away from her, grabbing a sheet off her bed to cover myself with. Her eyes are menacing now, still trying to pull me back into her clutches, but I stand up.

I can't stand up.

Considering the events, I couldn't stand properly and I end up collapsing onto the floor, my knees having buckled under me. Crap. This isn't good. I start to crawl to the door, still trying to keep the bedsheet covering me, she gets up and grabs my arm, yanking me up to face her.

She's staring at me, and I prepare for the worst. At this point, I'm prepared to be tortured.

"…Go."

What?

She drags me to the door and opens it, peeking outside first. My whole body is thrown outside, and I crash into the opposite wall, my bloody sheet still covering me.

I look at her doubtfully, and she stares back. I can see on her cheeks.. red? Is that blood? Or maybe she's…

She shuts the door before I can come up with an explanation.

* * *

><p>I was able to sneak back into the regular dorm without encountering anyone, thank goodness…<p>

I'm approaching my room again. The walls around me are familiar, constructed exactly like the exchange student dorm, except these walls are where I belong. These walls hold my team. My family.

Dragging myself along the hallway, leaving trails and smears of blood every so often, I start to think about what's going to happen when people wake up and find all this? The last few hours were fuzzy. I can barely remember what happened, all I know now is that my whole body hurts. I'm aching all over, my heart aches, my breasts ache, my lips ache.. every part of me is throbbing, a fire-like pain bursting with each step I take. That woman was dangerous. The night I first saw her, I already knew. Why did I run to her? Was it teenage rebellion? Was I looking for something? Why did I feel that way? Am I messed up?

I want to see them. I want them to hold me. I miss them. I miss Yang and Blake. I… I miss Weiss.

I end up outside of my room. They're all in there, huh… I place my hands, my bloodied hands on the door and rest my forehead on its wooden surface.

"Please forgive me, you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Did the POV surprise you? It surprised me too. *fans self

I decided to go with the sort of writing for this part, because the story is about Ruby. And I wanted the reader to know exactly what was going on with her during this experience. It just couldn't be conveyed the same way with the invisible 3rd person.

Why did Ruby do this? Well, we all have strange urges when we're teens. Some of them are dangerous.

I know the POV writing might be hard to get used to. This story is finished, but I'd consider re-writing the scene in 3rd person maybe as an..extra, if there was a demand for it. I don't think it'd play out the same way, but who knows.

Oh, and yes, in this story, Ruby does actually love Weiss.


	3. Back Where I Belong - Epilogue

**a/n: **Ah. Here we are. The epilogue that wasn't supposed to happen. It came to my attention that many of you were concerned about what happened to Ruby, and that you felt the story was unfinished. And looking back on it now, I will be the first to tell you that the ending was a little... lacking. I meant for the reader to go ahead and imagine that Ruby would have been saved by her friends, or maybe if you wanted her to die right there, then.. well, she would die right there. An uncomfortable ending, to an admittedly uncomfortable story.

But I know how it feels to read a story, enjoy it, and be disappointed by the ending, or lack thereof. And I swore that I'd strive to never let my readers feel that way. (Because it really sucks, there's an awesome TyZula fic that I know will never be finished and I'm absolutely heartbroken by it).

And so that brings us here. I present you with the epilogue, and definitely the final part of the story of the midnight tryst between Ruby and Cinder. I hope that my presumption of what happened afterward gives you the sense that Ruby got the happy ending she deserved.

And if you feel that it was just fine ending with her standing in the hallway, feel free to skip this part.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could recognize the ceiling.<p>

This was…

This was the hospital wing at Beacon. I look around me, and I'm hooked up to an IV drip. I look down at my left arm to see remnants of scarred tissue. I look to my right, and someone..

Someone was holding my hand.

She was sleeping next to me, her head resting on her folded arms, with one hand squeezing mine.

"Weiss?"

It takes a moment, but she lifts her head up groggily to look at me. For a second it looks like she wants to go back to sleep, but the fact that I was awake registered in her tired mind.

She jolts up, "Ruby!" She gets up to wrap her arms around my neck, and I respond by hugging her waist. How long has it been since she's hugged me?

I yawn. "Heh. What's for breakfast?"

"You dolt," she teases, pushing on my shoulder. Though she immediately regrets the action, repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" to me.

I stare into her ice blue eyes. Her gaze was filled with concern, probably wanting to ask me a million questions about what happened. I ask her first, "What… um, what happened last night?"

Her brow furrowed, and she shook her head slightly. "I should be asking _you_ that. Blake heard—and _smelled—_something right outside our door, she woke us up and we noticed you were gone. Ruby, you were.. you were collapsed in the hall, wrapped up in a bloody sheet, burn scars all over your body and who KNOWS where else. It was awful. It was so awful to see. I had Yang carry you here. What is _wrong_ with you?! I'm so fucking mad at you, I can't.. I don't. I'm just speechless. We didn't know whether or not you were kidnapped or if _you _kidnapped someone else… "

I flinch at her outburst, but I could see tears welling up in her eyes. She was furious, and I don't blame her.

"I, I mean.." She tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept flowing, "I didn't know what to do. Your aura was only able to take care of the minor burns, Ruby I was so scared, and confused, and I just," she sighed, "I don't understand. How did you end up like that? How could you let this happen to yourself? We were worried sick. I should have realized you snuck out, _I_ should have _realized_ you were lying about your wrists two nights ago."

I drew in a large breath, and let it out. "Weiss, I really don't know what happened to me. I mean, I _know_ what happened, but I'm not ready to talk about it.. yet. But I promise that I'll tell you, when I'm ready. All I want you to know now is that I'm fine, and I know where I belong. With you guys. With... you." I felt my face heat up at the implication.

"Where you belong? Well of course you belong with us, Miss Leader." She places both her hands on mine now. "You need to take care of yourself. Be responsible, you don't just belong to you, you know." She looks away and clears her throat. Sooo adorable.

"If something's bothering you, you know you can come to us, right? We're your team. You're my—I mean. You're. I'm. We.. uughhh, RUBY ROSE!" She just yelled at me out of frustration over her own word choice. Such a charmer.

I simply give her a warm, reassuring smile. "I know, Weiss. I'm sorry, and I know I can count on you. And Yang and Blake. But you especially." I play with her fingers a bit.

She looks down at my hands and wrists. They're scarred, but they won't be forever. I can see in her eyes the worry, confusion, all the sadness. I can't let her feel like this, not with me. I don't want that. I sit up in the hospital bed and tuck some of my hair behind my ear.

"You know, Weiss." She perks her head up to look at me. "I love you."

Her cheeks gain a rosy color. She looks from left to right, probably feeling embarrassed as heck. I don't know what she has to worry about, I mean, I sort of just confessed to her, all beat up in a hospital gown. She doesn't say anything, but she moves from her chair and onto the bed, sitting right beside me. She brings her fingers up to my jaw first, but moves them down to my neck. She's running them across the burn marks left by Cinder, trying to somehow heal them faster with her will. I have no doubt in my mind that she tried to use her own aura to heal me earlier. She brings them back up to my cheeks and I can see her moving closer.

Our lips almost touch, but she stops. I know why. She doesn't want to hurt me.

"Is it okay?"

I close my eyes and bring my hands up to hold her wrists lightly, and I answer, "mhm."

The feeling of her lips on mine was heavenly. It was familiar, loving, warm and full of the intent to protect. We connect and reconnect several times, softly and slowly. I can feel her smiling. I can feel how much she cares for me, how much she wished I didn't have to go through this. I can feel the regret she must have dealt with while waiting for me to wake up. I feel the tears from earlier stream down her cheeks again, and I break off from her to kiss them away. She buried her neck into my shoulder, holding me close. I hear her repeating those words in a whisper, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Yes, this is what I wanted.

Truthfully, the entire time I was talking with Weiss, I did know the answer to her question. It's hard to explain, but I fell. I feel like I fell into a weird, really dark place. I thought that I wasn't able to match up with my team. I _thought _that I needed to feel something different. Something that only I felt, so that maybe I'd have something special to bring to our team. Something spectacular, something wild. I don't know why I thought I could find that in Cinder, maybe I was swept up in the moment? It was honestly… a little stupid. Actually, it was really, really stupid. But somehow, I'm glad it happened. It took that entire experience to shake me back to reality.

After Weiss finally pushed me off of her—but really, who can blame me? The girl has amazingly soft lips—she stayed by my side to chat, though it was mostly her fussing over my wounds and trying to fix my hair. Yang busted in through the door a few moments later and basically tackled me, with Blake following close behind. She didn't say anything at first.

She just held me. Right there in that room, the gross smell of disinfectant everywhere, creepy white walls, white _everything_ surrounding us.. Yang held me.

It was the tightest she'd ever hugged me before, and I could feel her shaking. I latched onto her blazer while she pressed her cheek against mine. I know I worried her. I know I worried her the most, my dear sister.

After a long while, she whispered, "don't scare me like that." I can only nod into her shoulder. Blake ruffles my hair and greets me with a silent smile, I think she already knows what happened to me. She breathed a low, "Yang," signaling for her girlfriend to leave me alone a little while longer with Weiss, and that we'd have plenty of time to talk once I was released. It's funny how she can communicate so much with just one word. That was Blake for you, I guess.

Blake guided Yang to the door, but Yang was steadfast in that moment, turning to take another look at me. I could see it in her eyes. She would go to the ends of the earth to find out what happened to me if I didn't tell her myself. And I would. I will tell them. I trust my teammates, after all.

I was finally pulled back to my senses. My lapse in judgment, that incident in the CCT Tower that clouded my mind, that woman who made me feel… _something._ I am out of that place now. I'm out of that scary, depressing area of my mind that thought it knew what was best for me. I'm finally back here, to that which I know, and to those who I love.

Her hand gives mine a light squeeze.

…Yes, this is what I wanted.


End file.
